Tyris Legends
The Story of the Tyris Legends ---PRELEUDE--- One dark night, in the Godstrees of the Jungle Planet of Rakash, the flooring started shaking. The Elves that inhabited the Trees looked up from their peaceful doings, and wondered what was happening. They looked outside, and there was a bright, light purple light coming from the horizon. The Elves went to inspect. Across the stars, the Dwarves, humans, Kepraka and Orcs saw this aswell. The light drew one of all the races towards it. The one from them all drew closer, and the light grew brighter. There was a flash, 5 screams that shook the worlds, and then there was nothing. ---CHAPTER 1, TURA--- -20 Years Later- The young Elves ran through the trees, swinging on vines and jumping to get to the other trees. The mother Elves watched them and laughed. The children ran into the Town Centre and through the feasts of the New Year. They ran past the Champion of the Lands, Tura. Tura defended the lands throughout the Wars of the Stones, which the Dwarves came through the Interland Portals, and took the Elves by surprise. The Elves proceeded to win the war, and Tura came the Champion of the Land. He feasted with his mother, Tua, laughing at the children. The feast did not contain one piece of animal flesh, as the Elves did never consume the meat of animal. Tura was equipped with his bow, a pure Ndengina Wood Bow. His armour was made of Anga Metal. “Tura! So long it has been since we met last,” yelled Heru, the town lord, walking over to him. “Heru, there is not the need to yell over to me, when you are right next to me.” Tura replied Heru walked over to Tura and embraced him. Tura returned the embracement. They stopped embracing and walked over to the Feast table. They helped themselves to fresh fruit and vegetables. They sat next to each other at a table. They began to eat when an Elven messenger ran up to them. “The Portal is opening!” the messenger exclaimed. Tura jumped up and drew his Bow. They saw Dwarves marching over the horizon. The Elven Archers drew their bows and readied their arrows. Then a white flag was raised, and a Dwarven Warlord shouted, “We come in peace! Please lower your weapons, as we are unarmed. We have a proposition for you.” The archers lowered their bows, but did not sling them. The Dwarves marched towards the city, and the Elves went to the base of the land. The Dwarven Warlord led a squad of 16 men, and introduced himself. “I am Kkesch, the commander of the 1st squad of the Dwarvish Kchuegra, or the Defenders in your language. We come to say we need to act” ---CHAPTER 2, CEREZ--- Cerez flew through the skies of Skyrisesa, joyful at his new feel for life. He flew from his newfound love and felt giddy inside. The skies were clear and easy to fly through, and the wind felt good on his scales. As he got to his herga, his place of settlement, and went to talk to his mera, or mother. “How did you go with your friend, Cerez?” his mera asked. “The time flew, the skies were clear and the love was bright.” he replied, “She was the one for me.” His mera gave him a drink, and is fethro, or father, come into the room and she gave him one aswell. His father’s scales were a dark blue and his wings near black. His mother’s scales were a bright red, and her wings even brighter. Cerez was a green-scaled, purple winged Kepraka. As the day grew old, the sun burst through the windows, and a Warlord of the Keprakian Talgro burst through the door. “As we know, times are hard” said the Warlord, “And Units are always needed. We need to recruit any men possible” Cerez stood up and hugged his Mera, shook his fethro’s hand. And he walked out the door with the Warlord. The Warlord led him to the Talgro Main Building, a fort easily defendable at times of attack, and went to the interior. They continued downstairs to the armoury. Cerez we fitted with a set of Dragonpate armour, with a shield and sword. The sword was a mix of metals, made of iron and gold. The hilt felt good in his hand, and when he held, the hilt glowed and when he looked down, it had turned purple.